


[Fanvid] Прикосновение?

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал G-T [5]
Category: Solaris - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Outer Space, Psychological Trauma, Spaceships, WTF All Space 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: видео:Солярис | Solaris (2002)аудио: Chani’s Eyes (5:03) - Exxos Space Opera (1993) by Stéphane Picq and Philip Ulrich
Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал G-T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145711
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал от G до T





	[Fanvid] Прикосновение?

**Author's Note:**

> видео: [Солярис | Solaris (2002)](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/835/)  
> аудио: Chani’s Eyes (5:03) - Exxos Space Opera (1993) by Stéphane Picq and Philip Ulrich


End file.
